Archives of The Peaks
This is an archive on all roleplays having to do with Starlit Peaks. Please enjoy my hard work and research. --- SP V.1 This was the very first Starlit Peaks. Threads Lasted: Less Than One Thread(s): Starlit Peaks (Open! Creatures are Closed For Now) Main Family: The main family in SP V.1 was a family of SeaWings that consisted of Whitecap, the grandfather, and three dragonets Genevieve, Amphritite, and Eel. Main Antagonist(s): The main antagonist was a demon named Penny Star. She was originally going to have a brother, Aidan, but their roleplayer had to leave. The Zodiac: This Zodiac consisted of eight members, Whitecap the SeaWing, Genevieve the SeaWing, Amphritite the SeaWing, Eel the SeaWing, Sekhmet the SandWing, Aspen the IceWing, Uluru the SandWing, Silt the Wulver and MudWing. The symbols were as follows: Whitecap's was an eight ball, Genevieve's was a snowflake, Amphritite's was a rotated crescent w/ a star above it, Eel's was a cage, Sekhmet's was a lion, Aspen's was an evergreen tree, Uluru's was a cracked heart, and Silt's was a howling wolf with a crescent moon. --- SP V.2 Part 1: This was the second installment of Starlit Peaks. Threads Lasted: About 5 and 1/2 Thread(s) (I couldn't find them all): Starlit Peaks (Reboot, Open!), Starlit Peaks (Open, Part 2), Starlit Peaks (Open, Part 3), Starlit Peaks (Open, Part 5) Main Family: The main family in Part 1 of SP V.2 was a family of NightWings consisting of SecretMind, the grandfather, SecretCreator, the great uncle, and two dragonets, Dipper and Shooting Star. Main Antagonist(s): The main antagonists were Atty Cipher, daughter of Bill Cipher, and her partner-in-crime, a shadow demon by the name of Someone. The Zodiac: This Zodiac consisted of twelve members, SecretMind the NightWing, SecretCreator the NightWing, Dipper the NightWing, Shooting Star the NightWing, Alex the Demon-Hybrid, Sonoran the SandWing, CloudedMemory the Night-SkyWing, DarkMoon the Night-IceWing, Stricker the WolfWing, Eel the SeaWing, Pacific the Sea-IceWing, Windy the SkyWing, and Brokenheart the NightWing. Not all of the symbols were recorded for this, but the ones that were are as follows: SecretMind's was a fez, SecretCreator's was a six-clawed talon, Dipper's was the Big Dipper Constellation, Shooting Star's was a shooting star, Alex's was a broken chain, Sonoran's was an Oasis, CloudedMemory's was a NightWing-shaped cloud, DarkMoon's was a full moon pendant, Stricker's was a flaming skull, Eel's was a bird cage, and Pacific's was a narwhal. - Part 2: This was the Next Gen of V.2 Part 1. Threads Lasted: 12 Thread(s): Starlit Peaks Part 2: The Next Generation (Open!), Starlit Peaks Part 2: The Next Generation (Open, Thread 2), Starlit Peaks Part 2: The Next Generation (Closed, Thread 3), Starlit Peak Part 2: The Next Generation (Closed, Thread 4), Starlit Peaks Part 2: The Next Generation (Closed, Thread 5), Starlit Peaks Part 2: The Next Generation (Closed, Thread 6), Starlit Peaks Part 2: The Next Generation (Closed, Thread 7), Starlit Peaks Part 2: The Next Generation (Closed, Thread 8), Starlit Peaks Part 2: The Next Generation (Closed,Thread 9), Starlit Peaks Part 2: The Next Generation (Closed, Thread 10), Starlit Peaks Part 2: The Next Generation (Closed, Thread 11), and Starlit Peaks Part 2: The Next Generation (Closed, Thread 12) Main Family: Debatable, Possibly the Ciphers Main Antagonist(s): Debatably Pandora Cipher or NearSight Cipher Zodiac: This was never recorded. Part 3: This was the Next Gen of V.2 Part 2. Threads Lasted: Less Than One. Thread(s): Starlit Peaks Part 3: Welcome to The Island (Open to New People, No Knowledge of Past Starlit Peaks Roleplays Necessary, Thread 1) Main Family: Multiple Main Antagonist(s): Focused on SP becoming an island, so none Zodiac: N/A --- SP V.3 This is the current version of Starlit Peaks. Threads Lasted: On Thread 1 Thread(s): Starlit Peaks (Reboot, Open) Main Family: The main family in SP V.3 is a family of SilkWings consisting of Rosy Maple, the great aunt, and three dragonets, Forester, Mandarin, and Adonis. Main Antagonist(s): The main antagonists are a pair of twin Ciphers named Masquerade and Serpent/Tristan. Zodiac: The current Zodiac has five members, Rosy Maple the SilkWing, Forester the SilkWing, Mandarin the SilkWing, Adonis the SilkWing, and Jewel the Half-Cipher. The current symbols are as follows, Rosy's is a phoenix, Forester's is a quill and a paintbrush, Mandarin's is a mandarin orange, Adonis's is bubbles, and Jewel's is a half-black half-white gemstone. --- SP Prequel This was a roleplay set in an school known as Hunter's Moon Academy. It took place forty years after the town's founding. Threads Lasted: Less Than One Thread(s): Starlit Peaks Prequel: Hunter's Moon Academy (Open!) This thread, as it was based in a school, did not have a Main Family, Main Antagonist(s), or a Zodiac. Important Characters: Many of the older Ciphers as well as some of the older residents of Starlit Peaks attended the academy where this roleplay takes place. Noteworthy members include Pandora Cipher, the debatable antagonist of SP V.2 Part 2, Misery, mother of Atty Cipher who was the SP V.2 Part 1 Villain, Askja, mother of Alex Cipher who was part of the SP V.2 Part 1 Zodiac, Wither, secondary Antagonist of SP V.2 Part 1 and mother of Blossom Cipher, Jill Cipher, mother of Cherry Cipher, Bill Cipher, member of the SP V.2 Part 2 Zodiac and father/brother to many important charcters, Will Cipher, member of the SP V.2 Part 2 Zodiac, ClearMemory, was part of the SP V.2 Part 1 Zodiac as CloudedMemory, and SecretCreator, Part of the SP V.2 Part 1 Zodiac. Other Important Details: This didn't really last long enough for many important things to go on, but it did introduce many of the above characters as they were in their youth and it also introduced some of the Ciphers who had died and let us see what they would have been like had they not been killed in the massacre. --- Cipher Family Rp This roleplay has been tried multiple times, each with a slightly different outcome, but always the same focus. This roleplay is about a house in a snowy town that we have most recently started to call Snowflake Meadows where all of the Ciphers live together as humans in harmony. //Scoffs// Who am I kidding? It's complete chaos and it's great. Threads Lasted: It keeps coming back in some way, shape, or form, so there's no point counting. Thread(s): I'll get these together later. The Main Family in a thread about the Ciphers is, quite obviously, the Ciphers. There's not really a Main Antagonist in this roleplay since it's a just-for-fun, reality tv type thing, but you might say it's NearSight, since he's not the most pleasant person to live with. There's also, quite obviously, not a Zodiac. None of the characters were really any more important than anybody else, so there also weren't really any Important Characters. Other Important Details: It really depends on which of the threads you look at. There were a few interesting parts of Cipher History on this thread, a couple of which included The Cipher Massacre and The First Cipher. --- Journey Through Space-Time This roleplay took place on this Wiki and followed a group of characters from main Starlit Peaks as they traveled to various AUs in a quest for science. Since this took place on a discussion and not a forum, it really only could last one thread. Thread(s): I'll link this soon. Due to this not being a plot-driven roleplay, this thread does not have a Main Family, a Main Antagonist, or a Zodiac. Important Characters: The important characters for this roleplay would probably be those involved who belonged to the main SP Universe. These characters are Cherry Cipher, Scarlet Bane, Autumn, CottonGrass, Rain, Illuminate Cipher, and Dagaz Cipher. Since we didn't really get past the first AU, Reverse Peaks, the members of the Reverse Peaks storyline may also be considered important. These characters are Peaches, the reverse of Cherry, Aqua, the reverse of Scarlet, Larimar, the reverse of Dipper, Spring, the reverse of Autumn, RosePetal, the reverse of CottonGrass, SunShine, the reverse of Rain, Tabitha/Tabby, the reverse of Atty, Dry, the reverse of Drown, Milo, the reverse of Shilo, and ArchAngel, the reverse of Angel. Other Important Details: Had this thread gone on farther, it would have introduced three AUs that we had never roleplayed before: Fae SP, Monster SP, and Future SP. --- Starlit Peaks: Afterlife This roleplay took place in a starry meadow where the characters of Starlit Peaks go after they die. Since this roleplay took place on a discussion and not a forum, it could only last one thread. Thread(s): I'll link this soon. This roleplay was not plot-driven and therefore did not have a Main Family, a Main Antagonist, or a Zodiac. Important Characters: There were no characters who were of any more significance than any of the others, but the characters involved were Trident, Talise Cipher, Clairvoyance, and Persephone Cipher. Other Important Details: This, like Hunter's Moon, introduced characters who had not been able to be introduced in a roleplay before due to the fact that they were deceased.